Uma Aventura no Supermercado!
by Baby Riddle
Summary: "Mas o que você faria se tivesse duas garotas completamente fora do normal, um rapaz de aspecto maligno contrastando com a inocência do último visitante?"


Título: Uma aventura no supermercado.  
Status: Completa.  
Classificação: Livre.  
Gênero: #tentativade Comédia  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter e Death Note não me pertencem. Bem que eu queria. ¬¬' Mas a Baby sou eu e a Karol é aminiga secreta. u_u' #spoiler.  
Observações: Fanfic feita para o Amigo/Inimigo Secreto do AS. \Ô/ Minha aminiga secreta é: Lawlietzinha. (Viva o Sirius! \ô/)  
Sinopse: "Mas o que você faria se tivesse duas garotas completamente fora do normal, um rapaz de aspecto maligno contrastando com a inocência do último visitante?"

**Uma aventura no Supermercado.**

A Mui Antiga e Nobre Mansão dos Black estava com visitas. Sirius Black, o herdeiro renegado, não as esperava mas o que você faria se tivesse duas garotas completamente fora do normal, um rapaz de aspecto maligno contrastando com a inocência do último visitante? Certamente, Sirius Black perdeu tudo mas ainda mantinha a pouca boa educação que Walburga lhe dera. Neste exato momento, os quatro visitantes e o anfitrião estavam na cozinha e o caos reinava:

— E VAI FAZER O QUÊ, YAGAMI? — gritou a garota que chegara mandando nele. Como era mesmo seu nome? Ah sim, Baby.

— EU VOU ESCREVER SEU NOME NO DEA... — o rapaz ruivo interrompeu a própria frase. Arregalou os olhos e olhou para o rapaz moreno de olhos inocentes, assustado. Engoliu em seco. Yagami. Yagami o quê mesmo?

— 56% de chance de você ser Kira, Raito-kun. — Ah sim, Raito. Raito Yagami. Quem disse isso era um homem pálido, de grandes olheiras e de olhos repletos de inocência. Quem era ele? Era apenas uma letra... Ah sim, L! Mas o que era Kira mesmo?

— Eu, Kira? — o ruivo ficou ultrajado. Sirius ainda não entendi por quê. — Eu.Nã.Kira. — ele cuspiu entre dentes.

— Todos são culpados até que prove-se o contrário. — disse, sabiamente, a garota que até agora só estava comendo. Como a chamaram? Karol? Seria isso?

— Então você também é suspeita, Karol. — contra-atacou o Yagami. Sim, era Karol. Sirius achava aquela briga divertida.

— Eu não sou suspeita porque não tenho um caderno preto com nome de gente assassinada. — alfinetou a garota. Os olhos acinzentados de Sirius passava de um para o outro, assim como os outros dois visitantes. O rosto do Yagami avermelhou-se.

— Ora sua...! — ele começou mas foi interrompido por um belo tapa no cocuruto dado pela outra garota, Baby. Resmungou algo sobre cadernos, descobrir nomes e matar mas ninguém escutou.

—Ei gente, temos que ir ao supermercado. — comentou Karol.

— Por quê? — perguntou Sirius, confuso. — Tenho bastante comida.

— Não tem mais. — Karol deu de ombros mostrando a geladeira vazia. Sirius arregalou os olhos. — Vocês falaram, falaram e falaram e eu tava com fome.

— Percebi. — comentou Sirius, vendo a geladeira vazia, abismado. Ainda não entendia como ela podia ter comido tudo sozinha, mas levou em consideração que teve a ajuda da outra garota, que comeu tanto quanto ela enquanto discutia com Raito Kira Yagami. MAS O QUE É KIRA, PELO AMOR DE MERLIN?

— Então vamos lá! — disse Baby, encaminhando-se à porta da cozinha. Karol levantou e, animadamente, seguiu a amiga. L seguiu em silêncio e Yagami foi o último a deixar a cozinha, resmungando. Sirius piscou duas vezes e correu atrás dos visitantes. Tinha medo do que fariam à sociedade bruxa.

Do lado de fora da Mui Antiga e Nobre Mansão dos Black, Sirius fez uma pergunta:

— E aí, sabem aparatar?

— Apa... Quem? — confundiu-se o ruivo. Olhou para L e este balançou a cabeça sem entender. Karol e Baby responderam:

— Não. Não somos bruxos. — disseram as duas juntas. Pareciam gêmeas, faziam tudo juntas. — Mas você sabe e pode fazer Aparatação Acompanhada.

— É, posso mas... Nunca fiz isso com muita gente. — Sirius disse. Raito e L continuavam confusos. Bem feito, quem mandou não explicar a Sirius o que era Kira?

Por fim, Sirius foi convencido pelas duas garotas a fazer Aparatação Acompanhada. Juntaram as mãos e Sirius aparatou. Raito e L arregalaram os olhos durante todo o percurso de teletransporte. Baby e Karol pareciam acostumadas àquilo. Sirius firmou os pés no solo. Os dois rapazes cambalearam e caíram no chão, enquanto as duas garotas riam deles. Baby ajudou L a levantar, ainda rindo enquanto Karol apenas ignorava a existência de Raito.

— Vamos entrar. — só agora haviam percebido que estavam em frente ao supermercado. As duas garotas sorriram e saltitaram até a entrada do mesmo, sendo seguidas pelos três homens.

Já dentro do supermercado, Sirius caminhou entre as prateleiras pegando, ocasionalmente, alguns produtos. Atrás dele seguia os quatro visitantes, obedientemente. Sirius olhava de soslaio para eles e revirava os olhos. O perseguiram por todo o lado?

— Ah... Que tal vocês irem procurar alguma coisa para vocês? — perguntou Sirius, parando. Os quatro pararam subitamente.

— Doces. — disseram três deles, os olhos brilhando.

— Lápis. — disse Raito, atraindo o olhar de todos. — Que foi? Preciso de lápis para escrever no Deat...

— 58% de chances, Raito-kun. — disse L, calmamente e virando-se para a seção de doces. As duas garotas assentiram e correram atrás do moreno.

— EU NÃO SOU KIRA! — Raito gritou e, quando todos olharam para ele, seu rosto avermelhou-se. Parecia um pimentão, pensou Sirius. É, um pimentão era uma boa comparação.

— Pelas barbas de Merlin, o que é Kira? — perguntou Sirius ao Yagami que ainda estava ali.

— Digo se me disser quem ou o quê é Merlin. — barganhou Raito.

— Primeiro quem é Kira. — disse Sirius.

— Kira é o apelido que deram a mi... A um cara aí, que usa um caderno para matar as pessoas que ele sente que são más e, assim, criar um novo mundo e tem a ambição de se tornar o Deus do Novo Mundo.

— Que este caderno não caia nas mãos de Lord Voldemort, por favor. — sussurrou Sirius. — Mas pra quem não é Kira, você sabe demais sobre ele não é? — perguntou.

Raito engasgou, corou, tropeçou nos próprios pés e disse: — Eu só sei disso porque o mundo inteiro fala sobre isso.

— Eu não sabia dele. — Sirius comentou.

— Há quantos anos não sai daquele casarão? — Raito ironizou.

— Cale a sua boca, não é você que está sendo perseguido por meio mundo. — disse Sirius, amargo.

— Perseguido por quê? — perguntou, curioso, Raito.

— Fugi da prisão de Azkaban. — Sirius deu de ombros. — E agora o Ministério da Magia tá atrás de mim. — finalizou.

— Você é um fugitivo. — Sirius percebeu que a mão do ruivo aproximava-se de um velho caderno. Rapidamente, furtou o caderno. — Ei!

— Posso entregar isso ao moreno de olheiras profundas? Ele vai gostar! — Sirius comentou, olhando o caderno. Não entendia nada do que estava escrito, além das instruções que estavam em inglês, mas mesmo assim sabia que aquilo acusaria o ruivo.

— Não! — Raito exclamou, alarmado. — Devolva. — mandou.

— E se eu não quiser? — um sorriso maroto apareceu nos lábios de Sirius e, por um instante, ele havia voltado a ser o Maroto que era aos dezesseis anos.

— É sério, Ryuuzaki vai aparecer por aqui e se ele pegar isso nas suas mãos, vai me incriminar! — disse Raito, alarmado. Mas quem era Ryuuzaki dessa vez?

— Quem é Ryuuzaki? — perguntou Sirius, confuso.

— É o L. — respondeu Raito e, num rápido movimento de mãos, pegou de volta o caderno preto e empoeirado.

— Ei! — Sirius reclamou. — Dessa vez passa. Deixa eu fazer minhas compras.

— Não tem nenhuma mulher para te ajudar com isso? — indagou Raito, caminhando atrás de Sirius, que pegava o Sucrilhos de Pomo de Ouro.

— Você viu alguma mulher na Mansão? — retorquiu Sirius. Raito balançou a cabeça. — Então por que pergunta?

— Mas por que não tem ninguém lá, além de você?

— Estão todos em missões atrás de Voldemort. — respondeu Sirius pegando o leite de dragão. — Eu não posso sair porque estou sendo caçado.

— Todos quem? — perguntou Raito.

— Não está querendo saber demais não? — perguntou Sirius, avaliando garrafas de Whisky de fogo. — E como vou saber se você não é um espião de Voldemort?

— Porque eu nem sei quem é Voldemort. — respondeu Raito.

[i]Com L, Karol e Baby...[/b]

— Mas eu não conheço nenhum desses doces! — reclamou L. — Onde estão as balas e pirulitos?

— É um supermercado bruxo. Isso não existe aqui. — respondeu Baby, avaliando algumas Delícias Gasosas. — Mas são doces bons!

— Hm... Essa barra de chocolate parece apetitosa... — disse Karol. Pegou a barra e leu o rótulo: — "O Melhor Chocolate da Dedosdemel agora em supermercados de toda a Londres bruxa! Coma um pedaço deste chocolate e flutue no ar!" Legal!

— Dedosdemel? — repetiu L, confuso. — O que é Dedosdemel?

— Esquece. — Baby deu de ombros. — Eu vou levar estas barras de chocolate e... — seus olhos brilharam ao ver: — AH, SAPOS DE CHOCOLATE E FEIJÃOZINHOS DE TODOS OS SABORES! — ela correu e encheu os braços de feijãozinhos e sapinhos. — Será que o Sirius tem galeão o suficiente?

— Terá que ter o dobro disso. — disse Karol, com os braços cheios de sapos de chocolate.

— Que tal o triplo? — disse L, com vários feijãozinhos nas mãos.

— Que seja, vamos então! Já pegamos demais!. — disse Baby seguindo caminho do caixa. Pararam lá e deixaram a bruxa cheia de espinhas e comendo uma barra de chocolate passasse os chocolates e feijãozinhos.

— 35 galeões e 34 sicles. — ela anunciou. — Como vão pagar?

— Como podemos pagar? — perguntou Karol.

— À vista com desconto de dez por cento, com nota promissória diretamente do Gringotes e cartões de créditos do Ministério. — ela disse entre uma bocada e outra.

— O que estão fazendo aqui? — perguntou Raito, aparecendo do nada. A moça cheia de espinhas não viu Sirius passando despercebido para fora do supermercado. — Não pegarão mais doces?

— Não, não teria como pagar. Junte suas compras às nossas, Kira-kun. — disse Baby.

— Kira? — perguntou mecanicamente. Era tempo perdido brigar com ela.

— Junte suas compras, Raito-kun.

— Claro, L. — Raito colocou os sucrilhos de Pomo de Ouro, o leite de dragão, o whisky de fogo e as garrafas de cerveja amanteigada no caixa e a moça juntou tudo.

— 70 galeões e 35 nuques. — anunciou novamente.

— Quem sabe mexer com dinheiro bruxo? — perguntou Raito, pegando o dinheiro que Sirius lhe dera.

— Eu sei. — disse Baby. — Dá aqui. — pegou o dinheiro das mãos de Raito. Deu o dinheiro necessário para a moça do caixa e seguiu para fora do supermercado, sobrando alguns sicles ainda em suas mãos. Encontraram Sirius, que pegou suas compras, e aparataram de volta para A Mui Antiga e Nobre Mansão dos Black.

— O que compraram? — perguntou Sirius, depois de entrarem e estarem sentados e tomando cerveja amanteigada.

— Comprei feijãozinhos de todos os sabores, mas até agora pegou dois aqui que tem gosto de meia suja. — disse L, fazendo uma careta de desgosto.

— São os riscos. — riu Sirius. — E vocês duas?

— Comprei sapos de chocolate. — disse Karol.

— E eles parecem já estar acabando. — disse Sirius, olhando para os sapos que diminuíam constantemente. — Baby?

— Comprei os dois. E barras de chocolate. — ela disse, enquanto bebia sua cerveja amanteigada. — Porque é seu dinheiro mesmo.

— Claro, porque meu dinheiro dá em árvores. — disse Sirius, sarcasticamente.

— Você é um Black. Black são ricos. — disse Karol, dando de ombros.

— Eu era Black. Só tenho este sobrenome porque não consegui mudar. — bufou Sirius.

— Hey, gente, não tá ficando tarde? — disse L, olhando para um relógio mágico. — Não temos que ir embora?

— Ah mas está tão legal... — reclamaram as duas garotas.

— Já não era sem tempo! — disse Raito, levantando-se de sua cadeira e largando seu copo de cerveja amanteigada.

— Nossa, isso prova como sou hospitaleiro. — ironizou Sirius, arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Ah, Sirius, nós adoramos estar aqui com você! — disseram Baby e Karol, juntas. — Quando der, voltaremos para ver você! É que temos mesmo que ir.

— Vo-voltar pra me ver? — ele balbuciou. Voltariam?

— Claro! Afinal, somos suas amigas! E aqueles dois também. — disse Karol. — E amigos visitam uns aos outros!

— Por que eu não vou ver vocês? — Sirius arriscou dizer.

— Porque mamãe nos ensinou a não dar o endereço a estranhos. — entoaram juntas.

— Mas vocês vieram à minha casa! Comeram da minha comida, conversaram comigo, foram ao supermercado comigo...!

— Mas assim é diferente. Os riscos são seus. — disse Baby, rindo. — Quem teve o prejuízo foi você.

— Ah, então é assim? Sumam daqui agora! — bradou Sirius.

— Nossa, como ele é amigo. — disse Baby, sarcasticamente. — Mas nós voltaremos, pode deixar!

— Não voltem nunca mais! — bradou Sirius, novamente. — Ai de vocês se eu vê-los rondando o Grimmauld Place!

Do lado de fora da Mansão Black, os quatro observavam Sirius, espumando, fechar a porta fortemente. Raito riu, prazeroso, do descontrole do bruxo. L olhou de lado para a porta fechada, como se fosse um espetáculo ao fim. Baby e Karol olhavam para a porta, rindo afetuosamente. Sirius adorou aquele visita, só não sabia como recebê-los.

— Então, vamos? Temos que visitar o Sr. Malfoy ainda hoje! — disse Karol.

— Ele vai nos enxotar antes mesmo de nos apresentar-nos. Somos trouxas, lembra? — disse Baby, caminhando para longe da Mansão Black.

— Eu ainda não entendo estas expressões. — disse Raito e arrancou risos das garotas e um sorriso de L. Juntos, continuaram caminhando à procura da grande e imponente Mansão Malfoy.

Fim.

E minha inimiga secreta é a... LAWLIETZINHA! WEEE VIVA A LAW, VIVA A LOKA! [?] #ela entende.-q Fiquei super feliz quando vi que era a Law minha inimiga secreta porque eu sabia exatamente o que poderia escrever pra tentar ser engraçado! x'D

Eu tava em dúvida quanto ao título: Uma aventura no supermercado ou Uma visita para Sirius Black. Mas como a maior parte da história foi no supermercado, optei pelo primeiro. ^-^/

Gostou Law? Odiou? Quer me lançar a Avada Kedavra por isso? Quer escrever meu nome no Death Note? Comenta e diga! E o mesmo vale pros meus (poucos e extintos) leitores! 8'D


End file.
